


Responses

by emilycare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID 19, Coronavirus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Worried Sherlock, Yes they are over the moon about each other of course, soft sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycare/pseuds/emilycare
Summary: A few sweet moments between Sherlock and John after a long day helping coronovirus response efforts in London.CW: Deals with care efforts but does not directly depict the disease or anyone affected.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Responses

John's step on the stair allowed Sherlock to finally release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Instead of rushing down, taking his husband's things and peppering him with kisses and questions, the detective set down John's laptop quietly and got up to put on the kettle and turn the tap on in the bath.

He'd been home not long himself. New Scotland Yard was all too pleased to have their consultant shift to volunteer duty. After an oddly satisfying morning of helping repack a newly arrived shipment of face masks destined for uniformed constabulary around the city (enlivened of course by some judicious advice for making the distribution plan 28 per cent more efficient) Lestrade had called him away to help them work with the area first responders. They were trying to pinpoint where a sudden uptick of infections could be traced back to. Sherlock had spent the afternoon and evening making calls to universities, restaurants and finally, indulged in some off-book hacking into hotel reservation information that staff had been reluctant to part with, citing "privacy."

He'd brought his conclusions to Lestrade just as Donovan bore up a massive amount of Sichuan delivery, meant to carry the unit through a second shift all of them had been politely bullied into. They tucked in as Sherlock gave his report. Sherlock ignored the food in favor of a cup of coffee. He had entirely too much fun upending Anderson's grossly stereotypical assumptions about the undergraduates being the source of the outbreak, revealing dramatically that it was the wealthy elite Sherlock found had literally glad-handed a city sector into peril. 

_Just a new shade on a familiar evil_ , Sherlock texted to John along with some other choice exchanges with Anderson from the briefing. But so far he'd gotten only the barest of responses. Sherlock tried not to be too demanding of a partner, god knew John had put up with several lifetimes worth of too much in their time together. But the detective still found himself getting anxious when he knew John was potentially in danger—when he couldn't be beside him. Despite the fact that the last place Sherlock should be was the busy A&E ward that John had been assigned as his station during the all hands on deck call for first responders, he felt a constant pull. Sherlock's perfect recall informed him that his heart rate had been lower when John stood beside him wrapped in a vest full of semtex, than in the long moments between sending his text that evening and when the laconic laughing face emoji and "xx" came in return. 

He could feel the exhaustion in John's footsteps. Light hair—gold now liberally dusted with silver—glinted in the darkness as he came into view, and Sherlock's shoulders expanded with further relief. Blue eyes met his and after a weary moment, a lightness, quiet but present, dawned in John's eyes. The emotion glanced across his mouth leaving a slight upward bend in its wake, and rippled out to his entire frame. As he took the final step, the soldier heaved a great sigh. Sherlock had crossed to meet him in the hall where he took the bag from John's nerveless fingers. John started tiredly pulling an arm from his coat, the thick wool too heavy for the spring weather that had finally started to take hold. Sherlock turned his husband around by the shoulders to unburden him of the bulky garment. Sherlock felt greater weight lift from John's body at his touch. He hung the coat on a convenient hook and continued stripping away layers. 

"Sherlock," John turned tiredly surrendering to his husband's ministrations. Sherlock tugged impatiently at the jumper John was wearing, spinning him back to face him again. "Oh, yes," John shook his head, reached up to pull his own outer layer off and then wearily began unbuttoning his shirt. Sherlock leaned down to unbuckle his husband's belt and pants. John could only summon the energy to suggest a deeper smile and raise one eyebrow slightly as he said, "Let's take mercy on Mrs. Hudson and move this inside." 

Sherlock hmph'd but followed John into their living room. "She's seen a great deal more skin than this." 

"On you perhaps, but I'd like to keep some lines in place."

"Very well. Now let me get these pants off you." 

"Eager beaver tonight?"

"John don't be tiresome. Time for that later. I'm drawing you a bath." 

Sherlock knelt before John, working at his laces with deft fingers. John placed his hands on him and leaned his weight into the bony shoulders. He rubbed lightly catching Sherlock's attention. 

"Thank you." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No need. It's literally the least I can do to support someone who's spent his day fighting to keep us from turning back the clock a century." 

"Sherlock." The detective set John's shoes aside and was now yanking at his trousers as though they had offended him. "Sherlock," John repeated. 

"Yes," Sherlock snarled. 

"I was worried about you, too." Grey green eyes tilted up, met cerulean blue. Silent communication crossed the space between them. Sherlock stood and leaned towards John whose eyes softened and lips went slack, until a thought crossed the doctor's mind and his body stiffened. He attempted to take a swift step backwards, but his ankles remained trapped by the pooled trousers at his feet and sent him tumbling down. 

Sherlock's eyes went wide in concern. Then, seeing John was unhurt, a glint of humor entered. 

"No," John said heatedly from his place on the ground, his shirt half unbuttoned, his legs akimbo and abruptly kicking for freedom. "No, you do not get to laugh at me after the day I've had." 

Sherlock made a heroic effort to school his features. But then he saw the laughter in John's own eyes and it was all over. The two men laughed as Sherlock helped John regain his feet and his dignity. 

"Bath first, then kisses, I take it."

"Brilliant deduction, love."

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I am imagining John would have changed and his clothes would be isolated from exposure at the hospital. 
> 
> With utmost gratitude to the Johnlock authors whose work I've been devouring for months. Trying my hand now, too.


End file.
